


Merlin Crack-Galavant Edition

by Shellyb04



Series: My Videos [2]
Category: Galavant (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyb04/pseuds/Shellyb04
Summary: Galavant and Merlin go so perfectly together. So I made a video: Merlin clips to Galavant songs.





	Merlin Crack-Galavant Edition

 Merlin Crack-Galavant Edition

 


End file.
